


You can have half

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 99 - Freeform, M/M, Regrets sequel, looks angst but is not, minor JohnTen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Every pair fought sometimes. It was just natural that sometimes their views weren't the same and they disagreed on something. But a healthy and good relationship could overcome these things as the partners talked everything out, made compromises and loved each other more than to throw everything away for their pride.





	You can have half

Every pair fought sometimes. It was just natural that sometimes their views weren't the same and they disagreed on something. But a healthy and good relationship could overcome these things as the partners talked everything out, made compromises and loved each other more than to throw everything away for their pride. 

But right now Taeyong wasn't sure if their relationship was going to survive this. Because he damn sure wasn't going to admit his defeat, even though it was proved that Yuta was right. 

It just wasn't alright that Taeyong was wrong. Sure, it was a stupid thing and it's been three days since then, but Taeyong just couldn't bring himself to admit it. 

So the omega has been sleeping on the couch for three days now. And Taeyong hasn't been sleeping at all. He just couldn't. Not when Yuta wasn't next to him. 

Taeyong sighed as he sat up in the bed. Yuta's side was empty, both his ugly, purple blanket and his orange pillow missing. His scent was still in the room, because he had spent much time in there before their disagreement, but it still wasn't the same. Taeyong liked having his omega in his arms more than just being able to smell him. 

He looked at the door that was lit by the moonlight. Almost like it was signalling him to go outside. Sure, Taeyong knew that he was only overthinking it, but if Yuta asked him why he went outside he will tell him this version. 

The alpha stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. The floor was cold against his feet but he couldn't care less as he slowly opened the door, trying hard not to make any sound, so that Yuta wouldn't get frustrated that he was woken up like that.  
Taeyong left the room and went along the corridor that lead him to the living room. He tried to step carefully, so the floor won't make a sound, but he realised that he was careful for nothing as Yuta was still awake, watching some anime on his phone. 

Yuta turned his head when he caught a glimpse of Taeyong's scent and looked at his alpha with a bored look. For a moment they just stared at each other. 

"What are you watching?" Taeyong asked, as he hugged himself. It was much colder outside than inside of their room. He was now even more determined to get Yuta back into their bad. The last thing he wanted was Yuta catching a cold or any kind of sickness. 

"Naruto" Yuta answered shortly as he turned back towards his phone screen. He stayed silent, trying not to show how much he wanted to go there and hug his lover. He watched Taeyong move from one feet to the other, still hugging himself on the dark TV screen. After a few moments, he asked: "Are you cold?" 

"A little, but I'm more wor..." Taeyong started, trying to voice out his thoughts and worries, but he didn't finish it. He was too shocked when Yuta lifted up one edge of his purple blanket. 

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, his voice a lot less bored sounding than before. 

Taeyong just stared at him in awe.  
"Yuta..." 

Yuta looked at him once again, this time he looked a little worried and shy.  
"You can have half of the blanket. If you want it" he said, still holding the material up.

Taeyong didn't waste a single moment before he went around the couch and settled in beside his lover. He let his head fall onto Yuta's shoulder and pressed a kiss into the junction of his neck. Yes, this was definitely better than being alone in their room.

"Weren't you cold out here?" He asked softly as he looked at the screen where Naruto was getting punched in the face by Sakura. It was without subtitles, so Taeyong could only understand a few words from it. 

"A little" Yuta said, leaning his head onto Taeyong's as he hugged him close by his shoulder. 

"Then why didn't you come back in?" Taeyong asked, caressing Yuta's side gently. 

Yuta lifted his head up just to give Taeyong _The Look._  
"You're seriously asking me that?" 

Taeyong pouted.  
"Sorry that I have faith in Johnny" he said. Yuta just snorted. 

"I told you that they both going to forget their anniversary. There's no such a thing as 'faith in Johnny'" he said, turning back towards his phone. 

Taeyong sighed. He needed to admit it, no matter how hard all cells of his body were against it.  
"Whatever you say, babe. Don't want to fight anymore" He murmured into Yuta's neck, pressing his lips against the soft skin. 

"I'm glad we're on the same page with this" Yuta said, and pressed a soft kiss onto Taeyong's head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble, please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts on the story! :)  
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)
> 
> ALso! There won't be a multichaptered fic, because that threw off the schedule. I'm sorry about that.


End file.
